parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/19
TheChio (Part 2) * A voice echoes throughout the whole area of the group. A powerful voice that vibrates every surface nearby as it lets out each word.* Voice: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE SERIOUSLY *Team Alpha are stunned, and after a moment's hesitation, head inside the rift with Chio (including Boz, who can now enter due to the increased size of the hole). When there, they bear witness to a being born in darkness, composed of darkness, only select facial features of a burning white illuminating it.* KaDo: What... is... that...?! Boz: Uh... Chio...? Chio: *taken aback, but suddenly composes himself* Lortux?! What are you doing in the hole? *The demon, known apparently as "Lortux", speaks once again, in its ridiculously loud voice.* LORTUX: I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THAT AS WELL THANK YOU Celest: Um. So who's the friendly guy? Chio: This is Lortux. He is a demon who was banished from Hell for being a jerk. I've known him for a while. He's not known for appearing in forums, though. Mostly he travels from place to place, cursing all those he passes by with suffering and torment. LORTUX: YEAH THAT IS MY HOBBY WHAT OF IT Jake: So... does this explain anything? Chio: It actually explains a lot. There's a reason he's kept away from forums. There's something about Lortux, that when he is placed somewhere actively occupied, his natural aura of misfortune will infect that land. That's why he's best left in isolated locations. And why I never bring friends when I visit his house. LORTUX: WE SHOULD DO THAT AGAIN SOMETIME MAN Boz: So could he be the reason for this hole? Chio: That and the obvious run of bad luck we've had, yes. What I don't get is how he got here, though... LORTUX: ALL I KNOW IS ONE MOMENT I WAS GOING FOR MY NIGHTLY STROLL AND THEN THE NEXT I ENDED UP IN THIS PLACE AND LOST THE ABILITY TO MOVE Chio: You what...? LORTUX: YEAH I DO NOT KNOW HOW BUT THAT IS THE GIST OF IT *Chio appears lost in thought.* LORTUX: PLUS THERE IS CANDY FOR REASONS I HAVE YET TO DETERMINE AND ALSO TOTAL TARDS HAVE BEEN LEECHING OFF MY DEMONIC POWER WHICH IS NOT COOL Chio: Some outside force, trying to tear us apart... Celest: You any wiser about what's happening? 'Cause I'm completely bamboozled myself. KaDo: Make that double for me. Chio: Obviously something, somebody... has found a way to transport Lortux here. Whoever they are, they really have it in for us. Still... *points his moderation stick at Lortux* Sorry, old buddy. LORTUX: WHAT ARE YOU DOING Chio: Nothing you're not used to. Just banning you to get you out of here. Jake: But won't that kill him?! Like it did the noobs? Chio: Lortux is a demon. We'd be lucky if it tickled. It'll eject him from the forum, at least. *waves the stick in a memorised motion, and with that a red beam fires at Lortux. He disappears, leaving a few words echoing as he does so...* LORTUX: I WILL SEE YOU ON POKER NIGHT PUNY MORTAL Chio: *puts stick away* Now that's taken care of, this problem should fix itself. Let's get out of this thing. *And so Team ALPHA exit the hole. They watch it, hoping for it to sort itself out.* Chio: Any second now. *It doesn't.* Jake: Um. That's not a good sign. Chio: I don't get it. Lortux is gone! That should make the tear fix itself! KaDo: Maybe the damage is too deep? Perhaps it'll take something bigger to close it? Chio: *scratches head* Maybe... but what? *In the dark corners of Sonic Paradox, a very sinister force waits where nobody has dared to look. It is none other than the monarch of noobiness, King Noob himself! Surrounded by minions, he awaits a new report. Luckily, one has just arrived.* Messenger Noob: Your majesty! Lortux has been removed from the forum! King Noob: Is that so? No matter. The damage has already been done. With the candy we left out for all the lesser noobs, we will soon see endless hordes of our kind destroy the forum from the inside! And on its ashes, the Noob Paradox will rise! Messenger Noob: But sir, what if they find the Darknull Stone? With that they could reverse the effects of the tear! King Noob: Ha! The Darknull Stone is far away, deep within the heart of the Crapstein Cave! They will never find it in time! There is no hope for those fools! The Noobs shall reign supreme! BLAAAHAHAHAHAHAGAGAGAGA!!! *Oh no! Trouble is definitely afoot! Though the cause of the tear has been eliminated, there is no way to fix it without the mysterious Darknull Stone! If only our heroes knew about this! And what of Team BITA? Will they use Stasis' plan to take care of the noob invasion? Or will DarkRyal take them out before they get the chance? Will King Noob take over Sonic Paradox? YOU DECIDE.* Category:Transcript